Wanted (A Clintasha Musical)
by TashaRayBartonWest
Summary: Natasha Romanoff disappeared over a year ago and now everything is unraviling.
1. Chapter 1

This was one of the few times Clint Barton was worried. He was an assassin that was suppose to suppress his feelings but when it came to one woman his walls fell. That one woman was Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow. Ever since Budapest He has had feeling for the spy but never told anyone. Now it was too late, Natasha had disappeared without a trace. She had been gone for over a year and there was still no sign of her. The blonde archer scoffed at his next thought. SHIELD is one of the most advanced branches of the U.S government and they can't even find one of their own.

After her disappearance Clint had quit the agency and started looking for her on his own. He still had his connections and his informants but no one knew anything. He has made a promise and he always kept his promises.

~Flashback~

Clint had finished talking to his last resource and came up, yet again empty. He was overly frustrated and tired. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep since her disappearance 2 and a half months ago. He was literally running on fumes and energy drinks. He was walking back to his place and walked past a tin garbage can and kicked it. The tin can tumbled to the ground with a loud noise. Once he returned home he grabbed his recurve bow and his quiver then headed to the range not far from his old beat up apartment.

When he arrived he payed the fee and started shooting. While he was shooting he thought to himself, I promise I will find you Nat and I will bring you back alive. He continued to shoot and after every shot he made that promise again and again and again. With every word her face appeared in his mind. Then he started singing quietly to himself.

'Cuz even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the Earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up'

He sighed and went to retrieve his arrows but her red fiery hair and her fierce green eyes were sketched into his head.

'I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make...'

He couldn't sing anymore of it and pulled the last arrow out of the target and placed it in his quiver. He returned home and sat on his bed. "I promise you Nat, I will find you and I will bring you back alive." Then he tried to get some shut eye.

~End of Flashback~

Clint Barton at the moment wanted to give up . He felt it was useless and that he had failed but he played the promise in his head. He got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. During the past couple months he let himself go. His once clear face now had a mess beard and he had dark bags under his eyes. His former blonde clean cut hair was now shaggy and needed a trim.

He punched his reflection in the mirror then gripped the sides of the porcelain sink till his knuckles turned white. His right fist had glass piercing his skin. Blood slid down his pure white hand and stained the sink. He ignored the pain in his hand and he climbed into the shower with his clothes still on. He wished he could just wash away the problems as he sank into a sitting position as the water poured on him.

A/N: In this chapter I used I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. This is my first musical type story so please don't hate. This is also my first story in 3rd person point of view. Please review!

**~TashaBarton14**


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later

Clint was awoken by the ringing if his phone. He groggily reached over and patted the nightstand looking for it. Finally his fingers wrapped around the chilled cell. He answered it and placed it by his ear. "Hello?"

"Clint?" A voice asked, it sounded scared, hushed, and tired but also familiar. The slight russian accent awoke Clint and he shot up.

"Nat?! Is that you?" He asked.

"Clint, No time to talk but they are coming for... No wait! Get away from me!" Over the line you could hear a gunshot and a blood curdling scream.

"Nat?! NAT?! NATASHA?!" Clint yelled into the phone desperation laced his voice. He was answered with the sound of a disconnecting line. "No!" He cried out. A tear slid down his face as all hope diminished from his mind. A song he heard as a child rang in his head and he couldn't help but sing it quietly because the grief was just too much.

_**'Goodbye Natasha**_

_**Though I never knew you at all**_

_**You had the grace to hold yourself**_

_**While those around you crawled**_

_**They crawled out of the woodwork**_

_**And they whispered into your brain**_

_**They set you on the treadmill**_

_**And they made you change your name**_

_**And it seems to me you lived your life**_

_**Like a candle in the wind**_

_**Never knowing who to cling to**_

_**When the rain set in'**_

_**Finishing the song he decided to make a call. He decided that this just became a mission for revenge and he hoped that maybe he could trace the call and find out where those bastards were. He grabbed his phone and with tears still in his eyes he dialed someone he hoped to never speak to again. He called Fury.**_

**I used Candle in the Wind by Elton John. I rewrote the lyrics a bit but other wise it's the same! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**~TashaBarton14**


	3. Chapter 3

Clint arrived in Nick Fury's office soon after the call. His face was slightly shiny from the tears that had sprung from his eyes earlier. Ever since he had beat himself up for not telling her, for not finding her and for not saving her. He blamed himself because she had been there for him when he had been compromised by Loki and he wasn't there for her. He heard her voice in his head. Don't. Just don't Clint. This isn't your fault it's monsters...'

The flashback ended and he couldn't help but feel the need to punch something or somebody. Fury sat in his chair on the opposite side of the desk. Director Fury was looking out the non-existent window. The two men sat in the silence. You could feel the hate, loss and pain radiating off of Clint. Fury didn't know how to start it other than, "Agent Barton."

"I am not an agent. I gave that title up the day you stopped looking for Natasha." Clint stated venom laced his voice.

"I was force to. We needed to send our resources elsewhere." Fury stated and his chair turned around so he saw the former agent. Fury was surprised at what he saw. Clint's hair had grown even longer than it was the day Fury had been forced to give up. It had streaks of grey. Clinton's beard was also longer than before and even greyer than his hair. "Clint, I

am sorry."

"Save it Fury. I need you to do something for me. For Natasha." Clint set the phone on the table. "I need you to trace the location of the last call received on this number." Nick looked down at it and then nodded.

"I'll see what we can do, but can I ask why?" Nick asked.

Clint stated simply, "I just listened to Nat get murdered and I am going to find the bastards that did it. Don't try and stop me Fury and leave the Avengers out of it."

Fury could tell by his tone that Clint wasn't in the mode to be toyed with so he just nodded and got up. He walked to the door and walked out. Barton hot on his tail. The men strood into the nearest lab which luckily didn't have Dr. Banner occupying it. Fury ordered the personnel in the room to trace the call then he left and Clint was left alone. He got the urge to go shoot so he went to the Training room he had visited every day when he was an agent.

He reached for one of the bows and grabbed it. He realized that it was one of his old bows... the one he used in Budapest and whenever he trained. He honestly thought it was destroyed. The grip felt comfortable in his hand. He slid a quiver over his shoulder and walked to the dummies. He reached for an arrow and loaded the bow. He shot it causing it to lodge firmly in the head of one of the dummies. He continued with every single dummy hitting them all kill shots.

They worked quickly and within a couple hours they found a location. Clint's phone went off as Fury contacted him shortly after learning the trace was finished. Clint quickly walked out of the room with the bow and an almost full quiver on his back. Barton walked into the lab to see that Fury was there. "What do you have for me?" Clint asked.

One of the others guys in the room stepped up, "We traced the call to Stalingrad, Russia" Clint stiffened as he recalled Natasha telling him that Stalingrad was her hometown and where she was forced into becoming a spy. The guy wrote down an address and handed it to him. We found that the call originated from her. Without a word he walked out and returned back to his place.

_**'A warning to the people**_

_**The good and the evil**_

_**This is war**_

_**To the soldier, the civillian**_

_**The martyr, the victim**_

_**This is war**_

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**_

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world'**_ Clint took a breath and continued to him the song fit this moment perfectly. He was going to war against the people that killed his beloved Natasha.

**_'A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_**

**_This is war_**

**_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_**

**_This is war_**

**_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

**_The moment to live and the moment to die_**

**_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_**

**_To the right_**

**_To the left_**

**_We will fight to the death_**

**_To the edge of the earth_**

**_It's a brave new world_**

**_From the last to the first_**

**_To the right_**

**_To the left_**

**_We will fight to the death_**

**_To the edge of the earth_**

**_It's a brave new world_**

**_It's a brave new world_**

**_It's a brave new world_**

**A/N: Ok I know this song is longer but I felt that it needed to be put in so the song is This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Hope you enjoy!**

**~TashaRayBartonWest**


	4. Chapter 4

Clinton Francis Barton reached his home the first part of 'This is War' still in his mind. Who ever killed Natasha had started a war. A war that wasn't going to end well. Especially for them. He looked at the closet that held all his gear. His old SHIELD/Avengers uniform, His compound and recurve bows, and his quivers and arrows. He placed his supplies in 2 duffle bags along with almost a thousand dollars and other supplies needed to carry out his plans.

He walked into the bathroom seeing his beat up face. He took out a razor and shaved his hair so it was back to normal and so his beard was gone. Once he was done he saw himself before everything went wrong. He sighed then walked out but not before switching the lights off. He grabbed his bags and exited his apartment. He debated whether or not if he should fly public transportation. He decided against it and returned to SHIELD. Without even asking to borrow a jet he climbed in one and took off. Thinking that Fury owed him at least this.

He piloted the jet with ease as he recalled his years being Natasha's partner. He recalled Budapest and the war. He remembered those undercover missions that they were sent on. Whenever they played a couple or something it always came naturally to him because he loved her which made the missions successfully since everyone always seemed to buy the story. Some even use to say they beat out Nick Fury and Annabell Jackson, who happened to be engaged. Well that was when Nick was an agent and Annabell was still alive... Annabell had died on a mission in an attempt to protect Nick.

Ever since Fury has shown no emotion. No pain. Nothing. He became the type of agent you didn't want to become. When you lose the person you love most your code that keeps you sane disappears and like Fury that is happening to me. Once you go past it you can't go back...

_'I made up my mind_

_theres no turning back_

_the past is behind me_

_theres no looking back_

_I'm looking forward not behind_

_I've made a decision_

_I give you my life_

_Every step I take is new_

_I found courage to go on_

_though its rough sometimes_

_I still have to be strong_

_I may have to walk alone_

_but the One who live inside_

_me is always there to comfort and to guide_

_I made up my mind_

_theres no turning back_

_the past is behind me_

_theres no looking back_

_I'm looking forward not behind_

_I've made a decision_

_I give you my life'_ The former agent quietly sang with many thoughts fogging his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint landed the jet about 5 miles outside the city. He wanted to sneak into town and attack them using the element of surprise. The sun was setting quick and he knew that within the hour it would become pitch black out but he grabbed his stuff, put earbuds in one ear and walked out the jet anyways. He could maybe get a mile or so before the sun set completely. He continued walking into the woods. It was an easy walk. Nothing but trees and bushes.

He kept alert but a face kept distracting him. The face was of his partner, Natasha. Her fiery red hair, her bright green eyes. He kept her face in the back of him mind. to fuel the anger he felt inside. While he was walking he made sure to keep the fire burning inside himself lit. It was the only thing keeping him from curling up in a ball and going insane.

The sun had set about 2 hours ago and Clint was only half a mile away from the town. 'SNAP.' He heard the sound of a twig snapping under foot of someone hiding in the shadows. He stopped and pulled out his bow. Paying attention for any other signs of movement he readied his bow. 'SNAP.' The sound came from the other side this time. He sun around. Music played in one ear. Some might ask maybe it was from his music but he knew by now that none of the songs on his Iphone have a snap sound. Plus he could tell by the way the bushes moved that someone or someones else was here.

One guy jumped out of the shadows. He wore a HYDRA uniform. Clint fired an arrow at him. It pierced his heart and the guy dropped... dead. 3 others leaped out to avenge their teammate. Clint loaded 3 arrows in his bow and fired. Hitting all of those men. Finally a 2 men aproached on each side, 'So a total of 8 people left.' Clint told himself. He readied his bow again and started firing as the men charged. Clint shot three more men in quick succession., causing 1 to die and 1 mortally injured. Clint fired a net tipped arrow at a group of 4 guys that charged towards him from the North East. The met tipped- arrow wrapped around the for of them.

Clint noticed how only one remained. He got in hand on hand combat with the enemy. After taking and dealing a few low impact hit's Clint landed a hit on the last guard's cheek, knocking him out. Clint put his bow awys, collected all the tips and useful tech then he left just as 'Not Afraid,' by Emenim played in Clint's earbud.

_'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid_

_To take a stand, to take a stand_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Come `take my hand, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this route together through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road'_

Then he finished his walk into town.


End file.
